1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a display device, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a method of performing a plurality of types of processes on an input image and then displaying the input image (see, e.g., JP-A-2008-116874 (Document 1)). The device of Document 1 is a system provided with a plurality of projectors, and performs a process of displaying an image drawn by a drawing tool so as to be superimposed on an input image, and a process of decreasing the luminance of a superimposition part where the images by the projectors are superimposed on each other.
In the case of performing the plurality of processes on an image, there is a possibility that the condition of the image obtained by completing the processes is dramatically affected by the execution sequence of the processes. Therefore, it is possible to previously fix the execution sequence of the processes so that the final image becomes in a desired condition. For example, in the system of Document 1, the sequence is fixed so that the process of decreasing the luminance of the superimposition part is performed after the process of superimposing the image drawn on the input image.
Incidentally, in a device or a system capable of performing a larger number of types of processes, the processes performed are not necessarily all of the executable processes, and there is a possibility that it is not achievable to obtain the desired result by keeping the same execution sequence. In order to deal with such a problem, it is concerned that the control related to the image processing becomes complicated so as to cope with a variety of cases, and in the hardware circuit for performing the image processing, for example, the circuit configuration becomes complicated.